Remy
by Inkpot satsuma
Summary: 10Rose. It's a baby fic, there, you were fairly warned! I wanted to try the baby one, cuz everyone's doing it, so why not me too? Might become more, than a oneshot, if something pops into my crazy head. Read and Review!


**Everyone's doing the baby, so I thought 'Oh, what the hell, I'll try too'. So here it is, my longest (so far) one-shot, including Rose and Doctor's baby. 10Rose, as usual.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own perfectly nothing, except the idea (which is rather silly, might I add).

* * *

**

The Doctor's keen hearing caught a quiet sound, coming from beside their bed. He got up, careful, not to wake Rose and took four steps through the complete, ink darkness surrounding him. He came up to the cradle standing nearby. Above the cradle was hanging a small ball of light, like a firefly.

"What is it?" Asked the Doctor in a warm whisper, bending over the cradle. A small whimper came as an answer. "Hm? What, what's troubling you?" He continued asking, picking up the baby.

A little boy, one month old, snuggled into his father's arms, whimpering softly and quietly.

"Oh, I get it…" Said the Doctor. "You want me to tell you a story, right? Well…" He begun, holding his little boy close to himself. "Why don't I tell you about one of my and your mum's adventures? Wait, there's so many to pick… OK., I've got one. We once gone to the museum and can you imagine how much I was surprised to see a statue sculpted just like your mommy? I swear, it was her in every detail! So we got back in time to the Ancient Rome, when it was sculpted. And there we were asked by some rich man to find his lost son. We found out, that the last person, who saw him, was Ursus, the man, sculpting for this rich one. But when I came into his workshop I saw his tools and guess, what? They were untouched. Never ever used. So your mom volunteered to be Ursus' model for the next sculpture, to find out more. And then he turned her into the stone, because he had a gift, which was also a curse, that whatever he touched, turned into stone, but I didn't know that, and it was all genie's doing and meanwhile I got captured by the people, who made me fight in Coliseum, but I won, and we met this girl, Vanessa, who was coming from the future and it was all genie's doing too, and I got turned into stone, but before that…

"Doctor? You're gonna chat him to death."

The Doctor turned around to see Rose, sitting on the bed, looking at them.

He grinned at her.

"What, I'm just telling him a good-night story!"

"But you completely mixed the order!" Rose laughed. "Even _I_ would get lost in that, although I was there!"

"Shh! Look, he's asleep." Said the Doctor, looking at their son, sound asleep in his arms, cuddled into his chest.

Rose smiled and felt a wave of love, as she looked at this adorable picture. The Doctor and their little boy were all she loved most in the entire Universe.

She came up to them and put her hands around Doctor's waist, resting her chin on his arm.

The Doctor turned around and handed her their baby. She held him close, feeling warmth of his little body.

"He's so beautiful…" She whispered, rocking him delicately.

"Yes, just like his mommy." The Doctor responded, looking at her with love in his eyes.

She smiled.

"And his daddy." She said. "All right, little one, let's put you to bed… You need to sleep."

Rose sighed, looking at him, lying in his cradle and sleeping sweetly. Oh, he was so adorable and cute…!

"You know, we have to show him to my mum." Rose said, when she and the Doctor got back to bed.

"Rose, I'd love to, but do it yourself." He answered.

"Why?" Rose knew her question was senseless.

"Rose, she'll chew my head off!"

"Shh! You'll wake him! And by the way, we have to name him, we can't call him "he" or "junior" forever." She said, snuggling into the Doctor's chest.

He pulled his hands around her waist, and she swore she could hear his incredible brain working intently.

"Oh, all right…" The Doctor finally said. "We'll visit your mum first thing tomorrow. And maybe she'll help us name him, though I highly doubt it."

"No, she'll come up with the usual Charlie, Henry and Tom. And I told you, I think he's more than any human will ever be…" Whispered Rose. "Doctor… Would you… would you agree to name him with some Gallifreyan name?"

The Doctor was silent for a moment.

"You… you really want to?" He finally asked, as if not believing in what he just heard.

"Of course!" Rose smiled, relieved. "Because I think that an ordinary human name won't do him justice. And I think that Gallifrey is the most beautiful word to name the planet, so I thought that Time Lord names must be beautiful too."

The Doctor looked her into the eyes. "They are. Toake, Hoxet, Kelo, Lacoyin… Well, those are a few of my favorites… But I don't think any of them fits him. He's more, than that."

Rose smiled. "You're right." She kissed him. Oh, how she loved him! He was the love of her life and now the father of her baby! It all turned out just as she always dreamed of.

She looked deep into his eyes, those big, brown eyes, looked at his smile… He was so utterly adorable! Bambi-cute and _really_ sexy at the same time!

She fell asleep, inhaling his delicate scent, cuddled into him and feeling his warm embrace around her.

* * *

"I'm telling you, this isn't the best idea!" Moaned the Doctor, carrying their little boy, wrapped in the blue blanket. "She's gonna pin me to the wall with darts and then she'll prepare my liver for dinner!" 

"Calm down, calm down." Rose soothed. "She'll realize you make me happy. And junior makes me happy too, she'll be thrilled, he's her first grandchild, you know!"

The Doctor, though, didn't look convinced.

Finally they stopped at the door of Jackie's flat.

Rose pressed the doorbell button.

"All right, she's not home, we'll get back later, c'mon!" The Doctor turned on his heel after two seconds, but Rose grabbed his coat.

"Come back here!"

He growled painfully, turning back and joining her in front of the door.

Rose pressed the button again.

"Coming!" They heard from the inside.

Jackie opened the door.

"It's us!!!" Screamed Rose and mother and daughter pulled each other into a hug.

"Don't you have a cellphone?! I'm worrying my heart out and you race through the time and space, fighting some Marsians…! Uh! Come here, you, gorgeous!" She said to the Doctor and stopped dead in half of a pace, noticing, what was he holding.

The Doctor held the baby in front of him, as if it were a shield.

"What's that?" Jackie asked, coming up to him and looking at the baby.

Both his hearts beating wildly, the Doctor thought that now he knows, how those people in _Jurassic Park_ felt, when the tyrannosaurus was sniffing them up and down, trying to spot them.

"Oh, it's the baby! Where did you get it from, did you save it?"

The Doctor didn't know, whether to feel relieved or more frightened because Jackie took the wrong deduction path. Unfortunately, Rose was about to correct her.

"Mum, we didn't find it."

"So, where did it come from?" Jackie asked, barely paying attention to her daughter, waving her finger in front of the baby's face.

"He's um… He's mine. And the Doctor's."

For a moment the Doctor thought he'll be witnessing the attack of apoplexy, but Jackie managed to breath again.

"Mum… Mum, calm down, take it easy…"

"You got my daughter pregnant?!" Yelled Jackie.

She raised her hand to slap him, but he dodged her swiftly.

"Sorry, Jackie." He said, still holding the baby like some kind of protection. "This regeneration has a quicker reflex."

"_I'm gonna kill you!!!_"

"Watch out for the baby!"

"You're dead!"

"Mom, stop!"

"You bleeding Marsian, you're dead meat now!!!"

"Hey, don't hurt the baby!"

"Mom, I love him!!!" Rose caught her mother's hands and forced her to look into her eyes. "Mom. I love them both, he's the love of my life and this little wonder he's holding is our baby! Your grandson!"

Jackie calmed down a bit.

"So he's staying with you?" She asked, breathing out the remainings of her fury.

"Of course, where do you think he was going? He loves me!"

Jackie looked at the Doctor, who was pressing his back against the wall, squeezing the baby and looking at her with big eyes.

She looked closer and saw something more. Devotion.

"Oh. Come in, you guys." She said.

Rose came first, the Doctor following her, lack of certainty emanating from each of his careful step.

"So." Jackie said. "Go ahead, sit at the table, make yourself comfortable. Cuppa tea?"

The Doctor was staring wide-eyed at her. He was expecting to be headless by now.

"Sure mum, make it two."

"Was that two sugars for you, Doctor?" Jackie asked in the nice voice.

He nodded weakly. Jackie vanished into the kitchen.

"See? I told you it'd be all right!" Said Rose, stroking his arm.

"I only hope she's not planning to splash me with boiled water." Murmured the Doctor, still heavily surprised by Jackie's weird behavior. "Why is she being so… nice?"

Rose shrugged.

"I told you, she's got some thing for you in that regeneration."

"Well, there's no harm in being good looking." Grinned the Doctor.

Meanwhile Jackie was waiting for water to boil, working things over. She decided to be glad. After all it was her first grandchild and her beloved Rose's sonny. And that Doctor was really a good fellow, much better than some of those, who Rose has been seeing in the past.

She remembered, that in his eyes she saw devotion and love and she knew, he wouldn't leave Rose or let any harm happen to her or their baby… What's he called, anyway…?

"So, are you gonna tell me, what's the poor lad's name?" Asked Jackie, sitting at the table and placing three cups, one in front of each of them.

"Well, we hadn't named him yet." Said Rose. "Actually we were hoping you could help us."

"How old is he?"

"A month." Said the Doctor.

"Oh, isn't he lovely… Let me hold him…"

The Doctor carefully passed the baby to Jackie. Rose couldn't stop small "Watch out!", when her mother took it.

"Ooooh, isn't he cute! You're so sweet, little one! Oh, I could eat him up!"

"Get him away from my mother!" Rose said to the Doctor.

Jackie kept babbling to the baby. "Oh, he's so sweet! How deeply brown eyes he's got, I've never seen a baby with any other eyes, than blue!"

"That's because he's half Time Lord." Said the Doctor. "Well, not exactly half…" He added, rubbing his neck with this absolutely adorable look on his face. "He's more Time Lord, than human… While mixing with other species Time Lord genes take over, so there's not 50-50, more like 65-35…"

To their surprise Jackie didn't seem to bother, that she's got a grandchild that is more alien, than human. She even seemed delighted.

"So he can regenerate?" She asked curiously.

"Well, yes, but after he reaches the age of 20 years." Explained the Doctor.

"So what about the name, don't you guys have _any_ ideas?"

"I had an idea!" Said the Doctor self-defensively.

"Doctor, we're _not_ naming him Alonzo, so you can say 'allonsy, Alonzo'!" Said Rose, rolling her eyes.

"Not that one! The other one!"

"Oh, right. Here's the hit, mom! The Doctor wanted to name him Remedy!"

"Yes! I'm the Doctor and now I have the Remedy!"

"Doctor…"

"Now, stop this! Do you want to name him with the Earth name or some weird Time Lord word?" Jackie asked.

"Actually I thought about some Gallifreyan name, but none of them fits him." Rose said. "He's so special and I want him to have a special name."

Jackie was about to answer, but suddenly the doorbell rang loudly.

The baby whimpered, scared of the sharp sound.

"Oh, there, there, little one!" Said Jackie soothingly. "It's nothing to be scared of, it's just a doorbell. Here, why don't you come back to your mommy…" She placed him in Rose's arms. "That musts be Julia, my friend's kid, I promised to take care of her today! Francine is going to get her hair done."

Jackie headed to the door and opened it.

"Hi, sweetie! Here, come inside. Francine, come in, before you go, you gotta see this! My daughter just got back and she brought me a grandson!"

"Oh, my! Really? Let me see, let me see!"

Francine came into the room, her six year old daughter holding her hand.

"Oh, hello!" Said Francine, noticing the Doctor. "Who is that gorgeous guy?" She hissed into Jackie's ear.

"He's my Rose's man, and he's the father." Jackie whispered back.

"Hi." The Doctor smiled, afraid of what was going to come. If Jackie's friends were even a bit like her…

Francine came up to Rose and the baby.

"Hi, Rose, how are you?"

"Fabulous, thank you!"

"May I see the little one? Oooh, how cute he is! Like a little sugar! Oh, and the eyes! So deep brown and big! Hello! Hello, little one! Welcome to planet Earth!"

_Cuz quiet by chance that's the first time he's here, actually_, thought Rose, while Francine bragged to the baby. She always was acting a bit over reactive and now Rose was beginning to fear, if she won't squeeze the baby to death. Poor little one, that's been a hard day for him, and it was only noon!

"Oh, he really is wonderful! Sweet little fella! How old is he?"

"One month." Rose said.

"A month? I've never seen a one-month old baby with such brown eyes! My God, those eyes are gorgeous! You could drown in them!"

"Yes, he has his daddy's eyes." Rose smiled.

Francine turned to the Doctor and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh, my, you're right! Oh! Look at the time, gotta go! Here, hold your little boy. Congratulations, for both of you and you, Jackie! Beautiful boy! OK., I'll pick Julie up in three hours, thanks for taking care of her! Bye, and congratulations again!"

"OK., Julie!" Jackie smiled at the girl after Francine left. "Why don't I give you some paper and color pencils so you can draw! Do you want something to eat or drink, honey?"

"No, thank you."

"All right, stay with Rose and the Doctor and I'll be back any minute!"

Julie approached to the Doctor.

"Hello, I'm Julia." She said.

"Hi, Julia, I'm the Doctor."

"Is this your little son?" Julia asked, coming up to the baby, wrapped in the blanket, resting on Rose's lap.

"Yes, I'm his dad and Rose is his mom. Tell me, Julie, do you like to draw?"

"Yes."

"Rose, take junior out."

"What? Why?" Rose asked.

"Because last time I met a girl who liked drawing, I ended up stuck in her picture, along with the TARDIS."

Rose swatted him in the arm an they both grinned.

"Here you go, sweetie!" Jackie brought Julie paper and color pencils. "You sure you don't want me to get you something to eat?"

"No, thank you."

"She's so nice and polite!" Said Jackie to Rose and the Doctor. "Real angel. Speaking of angels, how do we gonna name your little one?"

"I told you, we don't know" Rose said.

"Can I take him, I want to show him to all my friends?" Jackie asked.

"Uh…" Rose and the Doctor said in unison.

"Aw, c'mon, he's my first grandchild, I want to show him to everyone!"

"Oh, all right, but be careful, mom! Don't take your eyes off of him!" Rose warned.

"As if it was possible!" Jackie said. "So I'll take him for a walk, but not now, in half an hour, or so. Will you guys stay with Julie? She's a real angel, she won't bother you!"

"Do we have a choice?" The Doctor asked skeptically.

"No."

"There you go, you just answered your own question, mom."

"Fine." Jackie smiled satisfied. "Oh, Julie, what is it? Can I see?"

Julie passed her a picture of something that looked like cartoon-drawn rat. It had big, brown eyes, gray fur and was smiling, holding a piece of cheese, and was wearing a coock's hat.

"Oh, isn't she talented?" Jackie asked, passing the picture to the Doctor, who took his glasses out of his pocket and put them on, and Rose came up, looking over his shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked. "It's a rat…"

"Ah, right, you don't know!" Jackie exclaimed, smiling. "There's this new Disney movie, I went with Julie to see it, it's called _Ratatouille_. And the main character is this really cute and adorable rat, what's he called again, Julie?"

"Remy." Julie answered, already drawing another one picture of him.

"Remy, right! And I tell you, he's so adorable!"

Rose looked at the picture. "Doctor, are you thinking, what I'm thinking?"

"I am, if you're thinking this is really nice looking fella. What humans won't think of - cooking rats! Brilliant!"

"No, I'm thinking Remy."

"You thinking what?"

"Remy, we'll name him Remy! That fits him, this name is sweet and nice! Plus you can say his full name is Remedy and you have your dream name!"

"Rose Tyler, that is one wonderful idea!" Exclaimed the Doctor. He took little boy from Rose and looked at him. "Hello, Remy! Oh, he… This name is jut made, and I mean _made_ for him! Remy! Remedy!"

Jackie laughed. "Oh, you two are completely out of your mind! Although I gotta say it really fits him, that name!"

Little Remy whimpered, as if agreeing with the statement, that this name was perfect for him.

* * *

"Oh, is that the most beautiful baby I have ever seen!" 

"Look, how cute he is!"

"Lovely eyes!"

"Sweet little sugar!"

"Congratulations, Jackie!"

Jackie was holding little Remy in her arms, surrounded by all her friends, 'ooh-ing' and 'aah-ing' over the baby. Remy was nice and wasn't crying at all. He was looking at six women with his big, brown eyes he took after his father.

"He's so sweet, what's his name?" Asked Alice, bending over the baby.

"Remy." Jackie answered. "Rose and her man came up with this just moments ago!"

"Oh, so he's got the father?" Nora sounded clearly happy. "That's so good! Now it's hard to find a man, who will stay with his girl, after she gets pregnant! I know something about it."

"No, he's not going anywhere! He's a good guy, you know!" Jackie assured. Suddenly she realized she was speaking from the heart. She really thought of the Doctor as of her daughter's man and a good, responsible man.

In fact that was the cause of her sudden lighting up, when they showed her the baby. What she feared the most was the thought of Rose, being left on her own, raising the baby herself, unhappy, her heart broken. But the Doctor clearly was far from leaving her. More than that, he'd do anything, just to stay with her and Remy.

"How old is he?" Olga asked.

"Just one month!"

"Really? Oh, my, I've never seen a baby with such brown eyes so early! And those eyes are beautiful!"

Jackie thought that it's gotta be the fifth time she hears this phrase in under two hours and smiled.

"He's got his father's eyes."

"Really? Oh, I think I have to meet him!"

"Sure, he's in my flat with Rose."

* * *

When the night stretched it's coat over the Powell Estate in the city of London, Remy was sound asleep in the bed, and Jackie was just getting ready to turn in too. 

She came out of the bathroom in her pajamas, and looked at Rose and the Doctor, sitting on the couch, snuggled into each other, watching some show. They looked together so… right. It was right, it was what it should be.

And she knew that tomorrow they'd go for an another adventure, go to reach another edge of the Universe, to see another star fall or become. And Remy will see it too.

She also knew (and was very pleased with this) that now they'd be more careful and less crazy (although…), so their son wouldn't become an orphan in some strange galaxy, far, far away. She doubted if they started to be super-careful, they both were crazy and their son will probably grow to be as nuts as them!

Jackie sighed, said good night to Rose and the Doctor and went to bed.

The Doctor sighed deeply too, hugging Rose closer to himself. Both his hearts were beating in peace with the whole Universe. He couldn't wait to head for another adventure, to see next wonders and explore other planets, all that with his beloved Rose by his side. And he couldn't wait for Remy to grow up and share with them all those adventures that were yet to come.

He kissed Rose, slowly tasting her lips. She returned the kiss, deepening it and running her hands through his hair.

She loved him so much… And now she knew, just as he once said, that it was gonna be fantastic!

* * *

**So you like it? Hate it? I warned you it is rather silly. But I wanted to try, plus I've seen _Ratatouille_ and I practically fell in love with this cute rat, and this name really fits the baby I made up for Rose and the Doctor!**

**Remy will return in a multi-chapter story, titled _The Doctor and the Remedy_, which is adventure with serious angsty moments. Coming not so soon.**

**Hit the blue button for me!**


End file.
